Unwavered Decision
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Tiga tahun penantian akan segera berakhir. Sasuke tidak khawatir karena jawaban Naruto tak berubah semenjak awal. SasuNaru. Dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2015. Prompts: age gap & profession.


**Unwavered Decision**

 **By Kyou Kionkitchee**

 _Dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2015 (23/7)_

 **Prompts:** Profesi  & Perbedaan Umur (age-gap)

 **Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi

 **Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

 **Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, yaoi—agak pedo, MxM, OOC, OOC, OOC, **age-gap** (ElevenYearsOlder!Sasu), typo(s), _bad words_ , _plot bunny_ , _failed attempt at humor_. **Don't like don't read!**

 **A/N:** Trikuel dari **Green Tea Ice Cream** dan **Wagashissu** (tapi bisa dibaca terpisah). Penpik ini konklusi dari perjuangan Naru dalam menarik perhatian Sasuke, lelaki yang berusia sebelas tahun lebih tua darinya.

 **Summary:** Tiga tahun penantian akan segera berakhir. Sasuke tidak khawatir karena jawaban Naruto tak berubah semenjak awal.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Semua dimulai di hari itu, ketika seorang bocah berusia lima tahun berusaha membuatkan es krim _green tea_ untuk orang yang disukainya yang sedang berulang tahun. Kritikan pedas yang ia terima tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menjadi lebih baik. Ia justru semakin bersemangat untuk melatih diri dan menjadi koki handal yang bisa membuat sosok itu menerima masakannya. Dan untuk usahanya selama ini, sosok yang berusia sebelas tahun lebih tua darinya itu memberinya waktu selama tiga tahun untuk berpikir dan memilih baik-baik.

Tak ada pilihan. Tak ada pertimbangan. Karena perasaannya tak berubah. Karena sedari awal pilihannya hanya satu. Karena semenjak awal dirinya sudah terpikat begitu lekat tanpa ada retakan untuknya berpaling. Dan ia hanya akan mengikuti kata hatinya tak peduli apapun yang menghadang.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Unwavered Decision**

 **© Kyou Kionkitchee**

 **Dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2015 (23/7)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Uchiha-sama, ada kiriman _bento_ untuk Anda!" Sekretaris pribadi Uchiha Sasuke, Juugo, berkata sambil mengetuk pintu ruang bosnya. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka dan tampaklah pria Uchiha yang dimaksud. "Bento-nya datang dari tempat biasa," ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke mengambil kotak bekal tersebut dari tangan Juugo. " _Thanks_." Setelah itu, ia kembali menutup pintu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Wow! Tumben bos berterimakasih!" celetuk Suigetsu, asisten Juugo, setelah pria besar itu kembali ke kursinya. "Biasanya cuma 'hn' biasa kayak pelit suara!"

"Sui, jaga omonganmu!" hardik Juugo.

Suigetsu menggidikkan bahu. "Memang benar, 'kan? Kecuali kalau penting, baru bos ngomong banyak—atau jangan-jangan bento tadi dari pacarnya ya?!" selidiknya kemudian, merasa tertarik dengan dugaan bahwa bosnya yang terkenal dingin tanpa ekspresi itu mempunyai seorang kekasih.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kembali bekerja!" tegas Juugo. Ia mendapati seringai membentuk di bibir asistennya. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau tahu sesuatu ya, Juugo?!" tebak Suigetsu. "Curang sekali kalau kau tidak memberitahuku!" Lelaki berambut putih gondrong itu mendekat ke sang sekretaris. "Ayolaaah~ Kita 'kan sudah berteman lamaaaa~" bujuknya.

"Kembali bekerja atau kuremukkan tulangmu, Suigetsu?" Juugo menggemeretakkan jari-jarinya sambil menatap temannya tajam. Suigetsu langsung kabur dan kembali pada tugasnya. "Cih… aku 'kan cuma ingin tahu…" ambeknya.

"Permisi,"

Suara asing terdengar tak lama setelah ancaman Juugo terjadi. Kedua sekretaris perusahaan Uchiha itu mendapati seorang remaja berambut pirang dan bermata biru berdiri di pintu ruangan mereka. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam SMA Konoha lengkap dengan tasnya, dan ia terlihat tengah menjinjing sesuatu.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Suigetsu dengan profesional. Juugo menghela napas lega lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Remaja itu menggaruk pelipisnya seraya berkata, "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke-san, bos di sini. Bisakah?"

Suigetsu langsung memeriksa data pengunjung. "Sudah membuat janji? Uchiha-sama tidak bisa diganggu jika Anda belum membuat janji karena jadwal beliau sangat padat," ucapnya kalem yang terkesan cuek.

"Uhm, kalau bilang Naruto yang datang mungkin dia akan meluangkan sedikit waktu?" tawar Naruto ragu-ragu.

Pria berambut putih gondrong itu melirik perawakan remaja itu sejenak lalu mendengus. "Sudah kubilang Uchiha-sama itu sibuk! Dia tidak punya waktu melayani orang yang belum membuat janji dengannya—terlebih anak sekolahan sepertimu!" ketusnya.

Naruto menghela napas. Ingin ia segera menerjang masuk ke ruangan sang Uchiha tetapi tidak ingin mengganggunya jika pria itu memang sedang sibuk. Tak ayal, ia ingin segera memberikan kue yang dibuatnya tadi namun lupa disandingkan dengan bento yang dikirimkannya tadi. "Sebentar saja? Nggak akan memakan waktu lima menit kok!" bujuknya lagi, yang malah membuat Suigetsu sedikit naik pitam.

"Dengar Bocah—"

"Katakan padanya Naruto dari _Sunlower Bakery_ datang membawakan kue yang lupa dikirimkan bersama dengan bento makan siang!"

Suara kursi terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba memotong perselisihan Suigetsu dan Naruto. Tampaklah Juugo menatap Naruto dengan seksama. "Maksudnya _Sunflower Bakery_ yang selalu mengistimewakan Uchiha-sama dengan bento yang sama sekali tidak ada di menu umun? _Bakery_ yang ada di persimpangan jalan Hi di depan Taman Hokage?" tanyanya memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, toko kue yang itu. Maaf saya tidak memakai seragam koki karena baru selesai kelas," jelasnya. Ia mendapati dirinya ditarik ke depan pintu sang Uchiha, " _Eeto_?"

"Juugo! Apa yang kau laku—"

"Uchiha-sama, anak bernama Naruto dari _Sunflower Bakery_ datang membawakan tambahan bento yang tadi!" seru Juugo sambil mengetuk pintu. Lalu secepat kalimat itu berhenti, secepat itu pula pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Sasuke yang tengah memegang sumpit namun tampaknya belum sempat mencicip apa-apa.

"Naruto?"

Seketika, wajah remaja yang dimaksud langsung sumringah. "Sasuke! Maaf aku lupa menyertakan kue seperti biasanya! Jadi, aku membawakannya langsung ke sini!" serunya sambil memperlihatkan tas jinjing yang dibawanya. Ia pun memasuki kantor sang Uchiha setelah pria itu menggenggam lengannya lalu menuntunnya ke dalam.

"Juugo, jangan ada yang menggangguku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk keluar sendiri!" perintah Sasuke yang langsung dipatuhi Juugo dengan anggukan pasti. Pria itu pun menutup pintu dan menguncinya, meninggalkan Juugo yang masih membungkuk dan Suigetsu yang melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Pria besar berambut oranye itu kembali ke kursinya. Namun, belum sempat ia duduk, Suigetsu sudah keburu menahannya. "Apa-apaan… WHAT'S WITH THAT?!" histerisnya tak penting. "Ada apa dengan toko kue dan anak itu dengan bos?! Woy! TELL ME!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kembali bekerja," ucap Juugo kalem. Suigetsu tidak terima dan malah mengguncang-guncangkan pundak pria itu. "Hei—"

"I WANNA KNOW! I WANNA KNOW! LET ME KNOW! I'M DYING WITH CURIOSITY! JUUUGOOOOOO!"

"OKAY! I GOT IT!" seru Juugo kesal. Ia menghela napas setelah Suigetsu menghentikan guncangan pada pundaknya. " _Sunflower Bakery_ itu yang selama ini mengirimkan bento favorit Uchiha-sama karena lengkap dan istimewa—terlebih dibuat hanya untuk beliau. Aku tidak tahu hubungan anak tadi dengan Uchiha-sama tetapi beliau berkata dengan tegas bahwa apapun yang berhubungan dengan _Sunflower Bakery_ harus didahulukan. Kalau melanggar, aku akan kena imbasnya!" jelasnya.

Suigetsu tertegun mendengarnya. "Ha? Sampai sebegitunya? Memangnya bento dari sana enak banget ya?" herannya sebelum pikirnya terbersit sesuatu. "Tunggu… tadi anak itu memanggil bos dengan namanya saja…—dan bos nggak marah!" Ia tambah heran, dan Juugo pun bertanya-tanya akan hal yang sama.

"Mungkin famili dekatnya Uchiha-sama?" tebak Juugo sambil menggidikkan bahu sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya. Suigetsu mencurigai hal yang sama. Namun, sepertinya ada yang luput dari penglihatannya.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sa-Sasuke? Bukannya kau sedang—hnn—sibuk?"

"Hn. Denganmu."

"Bukan itu—akh— _Teme_! Orang di depan tadi bilang—uhm—jadwalmu padat… Sasuke!"

"Aku sedang sibuk… _menandaimu_."

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah mendengar kata itu. Napasnya yang tersengal karena menahan suara akibat perlakuan sang Uchiha pada lehernya semakin terengah-engah. Dirinya yang tadinya hanya duduk biasa di sebelah lelaki itu kini sudah berpindah penuh ke pangkuannya. Tangan yang tadinya berkutat dengan sumpit dan makanan, kini berada di punggung yang tertutupi kemeja sekolahnya, dan yang satunya bermain dengan helaian pirangnya. Dan mulut yang tadinya melahap tamak makanan yang tersedia, kini mengukir tanda pada permukaan kulit kecokelatannya. "Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Aku bisa—aah—terlambat bekerja kalau kau tidak—nnh—berhenti…" lirih Naruto, bersusah payah menghentikan niat jelas sang kekasih.

Sasuke menghentikan kecupannya. "Kau tidak mau?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum menyarangkan sebuah ciuman lumat di bibir sang Uchiha. Menyudahi tak lama kemudian, ia berkata, " _Later. I'm free tonight._ "

Sesuatu berkilat di mata Sasuke. " _You. Tempt. A. Demon. Darling._ "

Seringai membentuk di sudut bibir Naruto. " _This human knows best~_ " Dan ia pun turun dari pangkuan Uchiha lalu merapikan diri. Remaja itu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Sebelum keluar, ia melirik sang kekasih yang ia tahu berusaha keras meredam hasratnya. " _See you tonight, Love~_ "

Di luar ruangan sang Uchiha, Naruto mendapati kedua sekretaris meliriknya dari pekerjaan mereka. Ia tersenyum simpul pada mereka sebelum berlalu.

"Hei, apa hubunganmu dengan bos?" Tak terduga, Suigetsu menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

Masih dengan tersenyum, Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menjawab, "Saya Namikaze Naruto, pasangan hidup dari Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal!" Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka… tak memedulikan Suigetsu yang ternganga lebar dan Juugo yang terdiam. Sasuke, yang ternyata berdiri di balik pintu, tak kuasa menahan seringai yang membentuk di bibirnya. Ia yakin kedua sekretarisnya itu—atau Suigetsu khususnya—akan menanyainya langsung. Bisa dihitung dari—

"BOS! BENERAN ITU?!" Suigetsu langsung saja membuka pintu kantor sang Uchiha. "KAPAN NIKAHNYA, BOS?!"

 _See?_ Sasuke menutup telinganya sebelah. "Berisik! Aku belum menikah—"

"Jadi, bocah tadi bohong?!" potong pria berambut putih itu lagi.

Urat berkedut di pelipis sang Uchiha. "'Bocah' yang kau maksud tadi memang calon istriku—"

"CALON ISTRI?!" Lalu Suigetsu pun tewas di tempat. Sasuke dan Juugo melihat mulutnya berbusa oleh penyebab yang tidak diketahui pasti oleh mereka.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Sasuke pada sekretarisnya.

Juugo terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kapan Anda akan menikah? Kalau berkenan, saya akan membawakan hadiah untuk Anda."

Pria berumur 28 tahun itu mendengus. "Aku tidak butuh hadiah. Kau datang saja sudah cukup," ujarnya. "Lagipula masih tiga bulan lagi sampai aku boleh menikahinya," tambahnya.

" _Sweet Eighteen_?" tebak Juugo yang langsung dibalas oleh tawa kecil sang Uchiha, membuatnya tersenyum karena sudah lama ia tak melihat sahabatnya semenjak SMA itu tertawa. " _Then, I wish you a happy marriage_ , Sasuke," ucapnya tulus.

Sasuke menepuk pundaknya. " _Not yet_ , Juugo, _but thanks_."

Ya, belum. Meskipun ia sudah mengetahui keputusan Naruto, ia masih belum bisa mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah miliknya—walaupun sudah sering ia _menandai_ kulit kecokelatan yang eksotis itu. Namun, tidak lama lagi… tidak lama lagi…

Kami-Sama, betapa dirinya sudah tidak sabar!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dan kesabaran Sasuke kembali diuji. Ketika malaikat kesayangannya berkata bahwa ia mempunyai waktu luang malam ini, Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa akan menemukan tiga _mara bahaya_ sedang bersantai di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze… dengan Naruto di pangkuan kakaknya yang pertama, Kurama. Pria berambut merah cepak yang merupakan kakak ter- _overprotective_ terhadap si bungsu itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto dan menumpu dagu di bahu kanannya sehingga saat Sasuke masuk ke ruang tamu, kepala Naruto akan menoleh ke kanan dan pipinya bisa saja tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibir Kurama.

 _Uurgh! Iblis itu…!_

Hei, Sasuke, bukankah kau juga iblis jika mengingat perkataanmu tadi siang pada Naruto?

"Oh, _Otoutou_ ," sapa Itachi yang baru menyadari kedatangan adiknya karena terlalu sibuk membaca sebuah novel, "Ada apa kemari?" tanyanya.

 _Kau juga mau apa di sini?!_ batin Sasuke kesal. "… Hn."

Deidara, yang sedang menonton film di laptop-nya, meliriknya tajam. "Kalau bermaksud macam-macam dengan Naru-chan, akan kuledakkan kepalamu, un!" desisnya mengancam.

"Aku yang akan lebih dulu mengoyak organ-organ tubuhnya, _Ahodara_ ," tukas Kurama kalem.

"Hmm~" Itachi memicingkan mata, "langkahi dulu mayatku jika ingin menyakiti adik kesayanganku, Kurama, Deidara~" ucapnya sangat _manis_. "Lagipula, aku yang akan menghukumnya dengan _baik_ jika ia bermaksud yang macam-macam dengan Naruto-kun~" tambahnya kemudian, membuat kedua _mara bahaya_ tersebut merinding disko.

 _Intinya aku akan tetap mati tidak peduli di tangan yang mana, 'kan?!_ Sasuke menghela napas panjang lalu menyampirkan mantel dan jasnya di lengan sofa. Ia melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air—dan leluasa melakukannya karena rumah Namikaze dan Uchiha bersebelahan dan mereka sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara sendiri. Ia baru meraih gelas dari dalam lemari ketika telinganya mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Nii-chan_?" Rupanya Naruto yang datang—dan ia memang sudah menduga hal itu. "Wajah nii-chan pucat. Kerjaan kantor kah?" cemas sang remaja. Jemarinya mengambil gelas dari tangan Sasuke lalu dengan lincah menuangkan bubuk hitam dan air panas ke dalamnya, membuatkan pria itu segelas coklat hangat. Ia pun memberikan minuman tersebut ke sang Uchiha.

" _Thanks_." Sasuke meneguk cairan yang menghangatkan tenggorokannya lalu kembali menghembuskan napas panjang, membuat bungsu Namikaze semakin cemas. Jemari putihnya terangkat untuk mengusap helaian mentari remaja itu lalu menepuknya pelan. " _I'm okay. Just a little tired_ ," ujarnya menenangkan.

Naruto mengangguk lalu menyandarkan diri di depan _kitchen set_ tepat di samping Sasuke. Untuk sesaat, hening menyelimuti suasana di antara mereka. Namun, keheningan itu bukanlah tidak menyenangkan hanya saja sang Uchiha tahu bahwa ada yang ingin disampaikan sang Namikaze. Pria itu menunggu hingga remaja itu siap memberitahunya.

" _Gomenne_ ," Ia memulai, "Kupikir hari ini aku akan sendirian di rumah karena pagi tadi Kura-nii dan Dei-nii bilang akan menginap di kantor karena rapat. Tou-san dan kaa-san juga masih di luar negeri, jadi kupikir hari ini bisa _free_. Ternyata tidak… maaf ya, Nii-chan," lirihnya.

Sasuke yang tadinya sudah memikirkan alasan yang lebih rumit terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ternyata anak itu tidak enak padanya yang sudah dijanjikan _sesuatu_ tadi siang olehnya. Yah, ia memang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk _sesuatu_ yang dijanjikan itu tetapi tidak sebegitu mewajibkannya—bahkan sampai membuat sang Namikaze meminta maaf.

Begitu pentingkah malam ini bagi Naruto? Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?

" _Dobe_ , tidak perlu meminta maaf. Mereka itu kakakmu, dan pasti mencemaskanmu. Bukankah kau senang mempunyai kakak seperti mereka?" ujar Sasuke, membuat Naruto terpana.

"Tumben Nii-chan bilang begitu. Biasanya Nii-chan yang paling tidak suka kalau mereka ada," kaget pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke mendecak. "Bukannya tidak suka tapi merepotkan! Apalagi kalau sudah bersikap _overprotective_ padamu dan mengancamku seperti tadi—cih! _Aniki_ juga ngapain ikut-ikutan segala sih?!" gerutunya.

Tertawa kecil, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang pria. "Mereka hanya usil, Nii-chan," katanya, "eh, tapi kalau setelah kita menikah nanti mereka masih seperti itu… repot juga ya…" gumamnya kemudian, mengucap satu kata yang membuat Sasuke nyaris tersedak minumannya sendiri. Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Mulut terbuka untuk menyampaikan sesuatu tetapi yang keluar hanya balasan, "Hn." seperti biasanya. Ia tak bisa menanyakan dan memastikan satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang Namikaze sekarang karena waktunya kurang tepat. Yang terpikir setelahnya adalah, "Kau mau jalan-jalan sekarang?" ajakan untuk mengobati kekecewaannya.

"Sekarang? Bukannya Nii-chan lelah?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengetukkan kepala mereka berdua sebelum beranjak dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan lelah jika bersamamu," membuat pipi sang Namikaze memanas. Mereka pun berjalan keluar setelah mengenakan mantel dan jaket.

"Oi, mau ke mana, un?" selidik Deidara curiga.

"Jalan-jalan, Dei-nii," jawab Naruto polos.

"Pakai mobil?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Pakai kaki, Bodoh," ketus Sasuke, membuat Deidara naik pitam.

"Jangan kemalaman di luar! Aku tidak mau kalian sakit!" seru Kurama.

"Kalau sakit nanti kami yang merawat loh~" ujar Itachi dengan nada _manis_.

 _Yang berarti jangan sampai sakit!_ batin Sasuke berseru. "Hn." Kemudian, ia menarik Naruto keluar dan menutup pintu.

Ketiga _mara bahaya_ yang ditinggalkan saling bertatapan. Mereka sengaja berkumpul malam ini di kediaman Namikaze dan menunda rapat di kantor karena ingin mencegah Sasuke dan Naruto berduaan di rumah yang sepi. Mereka tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto sebelum anak itu memasuki usia dewasa. Tiga bulan lagi hingga si bungsu Namikaze berusia 18 tahun yang tentunya mereka tahu akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidup mereka. Mereka ingin menjaga anak itu setidaknya sebelum berpindah _marga_ … atau itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Menurut kalian, apa Sasuke ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Deidara.

"Pasti lupa. Kerjaannya di kantor sedang sibuk-sibuknya," sahut Itachi sambil melanjutkan bacaannya. "Untung saja rapat divisi kita ditunda. Kalau tidak, divisinya akan kalang kabut menyelesaikan materi untuk dibahas."

Kurama tersenyum kecil. "Intinya kita meringankan beban Sasuke, benar? Naru juga mencemaskannya belakangan ini," katanya.

"Ne, kalau Naru-chan tetap pada keputusannya, kalian akan setuju, un?" tanya Deidara lagi. Ia mematikan dan menutup laptop-nya.

Kurama membaringkan kepalanya di paha Itachi yang masih membaca novel. "Kau pikir Naru pernah menarik kembali keputusannya?" tantangnya sambil memejamkan mata. Telinganya mendengar adik pertamanya menjawab tidak. " _There. You've got the answer._ "

"Jadi, setuju?" Anak tengah Namikaze itu menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia menatap kedua orang di sampingnya dengan tatapan menarik. "Lupakan. Aku tahu kalian setuju," yakinnya kemudian sebelum beranjak ke lemari di sebelah TV dan meletakkan laptop-nya di sana. Ia pun mengambil kunci mobil pribadinya lalu mengenakan _sweater_ dan mantel kesayangannya.

"Kau mau pergi juga?" tanya Itachi, membuat Kurama membuka matanya dan mendapati pemandangan yang sama.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Deidara tampak berpikir sejenak. Setelah sampai pada kesimpulan, ia menoleh untuk menatap lekat kakak kandungnya. "Tiga tahun lalu Naru-chan berkata bahwa tiga tahun lagi dia akan menjadi 'Uchiha Naruto', 'kan? Dan kau mendukung apapun keputusannya," Kurama mengangguk. Pria berambut pirang panjang itu nyengir, "Kalau aku berkata bahwa aku ingin menjadi 'Akasuna Deidara', apa kau juga akan mendukungku, Kura-nii?"

Otomatis Kurama bangkit dari posisi tidurnya—nyaris menyenggol sikut Itachi yang masih membaca tapi juga langsung memusatkan perhatian pada Deidara. "… Itu bukan hipotesis?" tanya pria berambut merah sambil memicingkan mata.

Deidara menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Dia serius?"

Deidara mengangguk. " _Till the death_."

Kurama menghela napas panjang sebelum tersenyum menenangkan. "Bawa dia ke sini kapanpun kalian siap. Setelah itu, akan kubicarakan dengan tou-san dan kaa-san," tegasnya, membuat sang adik melonjak girang.

" _You're the best, Big Bro~_ " seru Deidara sebelum beranjak keluar dan pergi ke tempat kekasihnya, meninggalkan Kurama dengan Itachi berdua di kediaman Namikaze.

" _So_ , Akasuna Sasori?" Itachi memastikan.

" _Yeah, the one and only_ ," balas Kurama yang kembali membaringkan kepalanya di paha sang Uchiha. " _My brothers've grown up. I've been wondering what would become of me_ …"

Itachi mendengus lalu menutup novelnya setelah menyelipkan _bookmark_ di halaman yang masih belum selesai ia baca. " _What? You want to change your name too_?" ledeknya, membuat sang Namikaze tertawa.

" _Nope. Not gonna happen. I like my name_ : Namikaze Kurama _sounds cool, right_?" cengirnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Sang Uchiha menggelengkan kepalanya. " _As cool as your fiery red hair_ ," ucapnya sambil mengelus helaian merah pendek pria di pangkuannya. " _How about_ 'Namikaze Itachi'? _Pretty charming, huh_?"

" _Don't tease. I might consider it seriously_ ," balas Kurama.

" _No teasing here_." Sanggahan itu membuat bola hijau Kurama kembali membuka, menatap lurus oniks di atasnya. Tak ditemukan canda di dalamnya, hanya keseriusan yang membuat hatinya berdebar bangga. Ia lalu meraih wajah putih itu dan menariknya mendekat.

" _Double wedding sounds fun but I think you might want a triple one_?"

Sudut bibir Itachi terangkat naik. " _Triple seems exquisite_." Lalu ia merendahkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir pria itu.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Udara malam terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya karena musim panas memasuki penghujung waktunya. Sebentar lagi musim gugur tiba, dan tiga bulan lagi perubahan akan terjadi pada mereka yang telah menanti selama tiga tahun. Naruto, remaja yang masih berusia 17 tahun, sudah tidak sabar untuk mengikat hubungannya dengan sang Uchiha dalam tali pernikahan. Memang belum dibicarakan tetapi ia sudah memutuskan demikian dan tidak akan menariknya kembali. Hanya saja, sekuat apapun keputusannya, jika sang Uchiha tidak berpikiran sama, maka tidak akan ada yang namanya pernikahan. Bukan ia tidak mengetahui perasaan pria itu padanya melainkan takut dan cemas jika dalam tiga tahun ini pemikirannya berubah.

Sasuke adalah salah satu kepala divisi di perusahaan gabungan Uchiha dan Namikaze. Pria itu jenius seperti kakaknya dan mampu memimpin dengan tegas dan disiplin. Ia juga dikagumi banyak orang dan mempunyai _fans club_ sendiri—bahkan semenjak sekolah dasar kalau menurut Deidara. Sasuke pun dihormati karena kharisma yang dimilikinya, terlebih lagi banyak pihak rekan yang ingin menjodohkan puteri mereka dengannya. Meskipun pada akhirnya Sasuke memilihnya, ia merasa masih belum apa-apa.

Naruto merasa belum bisa memberikan apa yang Sasuke butuhkan. Meskipun sekolahnya mendapat nilai bagus dan ia mulai menggeluti jalan untuk menjadi seorang _chef_ , ia merasa masih bocah dan tidak pantas dengan Sasuke. Namun, rasa minder itu terkalahkan oleh perasaan cintanya untuk sang Uchiha. Ia sangat menyukai pria itu semenjak dulu dan rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Bahkan, ketika Sasuke menghindarinya karena faktor usia mereka yang berbeda sebelas tahun, Naruto menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Ia berusaha menekan perasaannya agar tidak membebani pria itu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia meletakkan perasaan cintanya yang membuncah ke dalam kotak kosong di jurang hati dan bermaksud menguncinya rapat-rapat ketika sang Uchiha kembali dan menyerahkan keputusan akhir pada dirinya.

Dan keputusan itu sudah bulat bahkan sebelum tenggat waktu tiga tahun terlewati. Ia ingin bersama dengan Sasuke selamanya, dalam suka dan duka, senang dan sedih, sehat dan sakit, semuanya. Ia ingin bersama dengan pria yang paling dicintainya itu. Ia akan merasa sangat bahagia jika perasaan sang Uchiha tidak berubah dan tetap menjadikannya sebagai sosok nomor satu dalam hidupnya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak tahu pasti akan perasaan Sasuke padanya karena pria itu hanya mengatakan bahwa keputusan ada di tangannya dan ia akan menunggu selama tiga tahun. Sasuke belum pernah mengatakan perasaannya dengan gamblang.

Naruto meraih jari jemari sang pria lalu menyatukan jemarinya di sela-sela mereka dengan erat. Ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan cemas yang tak menentu di hatinya.

Sasuke, merasakan sentuhan Naruto, cukup bertanya-tanya akan apa yang membuat remaja itu gundah. Bukannya ia tidak menyadari pergulatan yang bermain dalam diri sang Namikaze tetapi tidak tahu persis apa yang membuatnya merasa demikian. Apa karena malam ini mereka tidak jadi menikmati waktu berdua saja di rumah? Apa Naruto merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya tadi pagi? Yang manapun itu, Sasuke tidak ingin kekasihnya merasa terpuruk untuk waktu yang lama. Oleh karena itu, ia bawa jemari mereka yang bertautan lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di punggung tangan sang Namikaze.

" _You okay_?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Langit birunya menatap lurus oniks sang Uchiha yang berada di hadapannya. Kening mereka saling bersentuhan, membagi kehangatan yang dibutuhkan di tengah udara malam yang dingin. Langkah mereka terhenti, menjadikan diri bagai pemain sandiwara di bawah sorotan lampu jalan. Namun, mereka lebih dari tahu bahwa apa yang ada di antara mereka bukanlah sandiwara melainkan nyata. Sebuah kenyataan yang tak terpungkiri kemurniannya.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

" _Happy birthday_."

Oniks Sasuke melebar sedikit sebelum kembali normal. Ia mencerna ucapan sang Namikaze dan berusaha mengingat-ingat hari lahirnya. Ah, benar. Hari ini tanggal 23 Juli, hari ulang tahunnya—ia tidak heran jika melupakannya karena belakangan ini kerjaannya sangat banyak dan yang memenuhi pikirannya selain pekerjaan adalah pemuda matahari itu. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan hari lahirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan makan malam istimewa hari ini tetapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Jadi, maaf kalau ulang tahun Sasuke baru bisa kuucapkan saja," sesal Naruto. Rencananya untuk memberikan sang Uchiha _candle-light dinner_ pupus setelah usai _part-time_ tadi sore ia mendapati ketiga kakaknya ada di rumah. Bahan-bahan makanan istimewa dan kue kesukaan sang Uchiha pun masih tersimpan rapi di lemari pendingin. Ia menyesal tidak dapat mewujudkan rencananya di hari ulang tahun pria itu. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak kecewa padanya, dan itulah yang paling ia cemaskan sedari tadi.

Mengetahui jalan pikiran sang Namikaze, Sasuke mengelus pipi remaja itu dengan tangannya yang bebas lalu menyarangkan sebuah kecupan di dahinya. Setelah itu, ia membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup lumat bibir Naruto yang terasa dingin, berusaha menghangatkannya. Untunglah keadaan sedang sepi tanpa seorang pun yang lewat, Sasuke tidak perlu takut dianggap pedofil karena tindakannya itu. Yah, kalaupun seandainya ada yang melihat mereka juga sebenarnya ia tidak peduli. Sudah ia katakan bahwa ia pasti menunjukkan pada Naruto betapa dirinya sangat berharga dan ia menginginkannya.

" _You don't have to worry about that_ ," ujarnya. " _As long as you're here with me is enough_."

Sesuatu tergerak di hati Naruto. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam erat mantel sang Uchiha seraya ia berbisik padanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke? Kumohon, katakan padaku…"

Ada yang lain dari Naruto ketika menanyakan hal itu. Meskipun dulu ia pernah menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, yang terdengar saat ini berbeda. Naruto menanyakan apa keinginannya seolah hendak memastikan perasaannya…

Ah, itu dia. Naruto merasakan kecemasan yang tak mendasar akan perasaannya. Atau ada alasan mendasar dari kekhawatiran itu? Naruto mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya, 'kan? Ia tahu betapa Sasuke sangat mencintainya, benar? Tunggu, apa Sasuke pernah mengucapkan hal itu padanya? Apa Sasuke pernah mengatakan secara jujur dan blak-blakan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto?

Ya ampun. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia tidak ingat pernah mengatakan itu padanya bahkan ketika mereka bercumbu. Selalu Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya dan ia hanya membalas dengan memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak cukupkah? Pembuktian dengan tindakan itu tidak cukupkah bagi Naruto? Apakah sungguh kata-kata harus diucapkan demi membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang mencintai pemuda itu?

 _Terkadang kata-kata lebih penting dari apapun._ Ya, Sasuke tahu itu. Ia memang bukan orang yang memiliki berjuta kata untuk diungkapkan. Akan tetapi, demi Naruto, ia rela melakukannya.

"Kau ingat ketika aku mengatakan akan menerima apapun keputusanmu saat usiamu 18 tahun? Bahwa aku akan menunggu selama tiga tahun, dan tiga bulan lagi jangka waktu itu akan terlewati," ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. "Tiga bulan lagi dan keputusan ada di tanganmu. Namun, sebelum kau memutuskan, biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu."

"Namikaze Naruto, _I want to marry you_."

Ledakan kembang api menggema dalam hati Naruto usai mendengar lamaran itu. Ia tak mendapatkan kata-kata cinta yang diduganya tetapi lebih dari apa yang bisa ia harapkan. Ia memang selalu berpikir untuk menjadi seorang 'Uchiha Naruto' ketika sang pria menyerahkan keputusan di tangannya. Kini, ia mendapatkan kepastian akan perasaan sang Uchiha padanya.

Uchiha Sasuke mencintainya, sama seperti dirinya yang mencintai Sasuke.

Tetesan embun mengalir dari langit birunya, membasahi pipi bergaris miliknya yang merona merah dalam kebahagiaan. Tak kuasa menahan perasaannya, ia menerjang sang Uchiha dalam pelukan erat tak terbantahkan.

" _Yes_! _Marry me, Sasuke_! _Bind me permanently_! _Make me yours forever_!"

Naruto tak menyesali keputusannya. Tak pernah sekalipun, sedikitpun, sedetikpun.

Semua dimulai ketika ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke yang ke-16. Seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun bernama Namikaze Naruto membuatkannya _Green Tea Ice Cream_ yang ia kritik habis-habisan. Kemudian yang didapatkannya adalah perasaan tulus dari seseorang yang hanya menginginkan kebahagiaannya, yang memohonnya untuk tidak membenci dirinya yang sudah membuatkan kudapan tidak enak. Lalu perasaan hatinya sendiri yang berubah haluan menjadi sangat menyayangi anak itu dan memperlakukannya bagaikan malaikat. Kemudian perasaan yang dirundung batas kewajaran dan norma, membuatnya menjauhi sosok itu hingga indera perasanya kembali mencicipi cinta dari _wagashi_ yang khusus dibuatkan untuknya. Ia jatuh cinta untuk ke sekian kali. Dan tiga bulan lagi, ia akan mengikat sumpah dengan malaikatnya, tak peduli apapun yang akan menghadang.

Sasuke tak menyesali keputusannya. Tidak akan.

 **-.-.-END-.-.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.-.-OMAKE-.-.-**

 **.**

Sebuah surat undangan terletak di meja Gaara di kantor Sabaku Enterprise. Pria itu tengah mempersiapkan dirinya dan menunggu kedatangan keluarganya agar mereka bisa segera menghadiri acara yang tertera di sana. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik dalam seringai geli sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Dalam surat tertulis:

 **We humbly invite you to our Triple Wedding at Konoha Resort Hotel with date and time enclosed inside.**

 **Namikaze Kurama & Uchiha Itachi**

 **Akasuna Sasori & Namikaze Deidara**

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze Naruto**

 **Regards,**

 **Akasuna, Namikaze, Uchiha**

 _They're really insane,_ batin Gaara tanpa maksud buruk. Bagaimanapun, ia juga sama gilanya dengan mereka kalau mengingat pernikahannya dengan Hyuuga Neji di Spanyol dua tahun lalu. Kini dirinya masih bersama pria itu dan telah mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Hyuuga-Sabaku Nera.

 _What do you say about love?_

 **-.-.-END FOR REAL-.-.-**

Makasih udah membaca penpik ini—beserta dua penpik sebelumnya!

 _Happy birthday, Sasuke!_

Kyou tahu mungkin penpik ini terkesan _rush_ tapi inilah ending dari tema perbedaan umur Sasuke dan Naruto. Untuk KuraIta dan SasoDei silakan dibayangkan sendiri dari mana permulaan hubungan mereka karena Kyou fokus pada hubungan SasuNaru. _I can't resist_ KuraIta _and_ SasoDei _after all_ , _and also_ NejiGaara! _They're cute!_ ^^

Ripiu? Nggak usah nge- _flame_ ya~

_ **KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
